1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical diagnostic instruments, and more specifically to an apparatus that integrates video diagnostic tools into a single unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are a number of hand-held diagnostic instruments that are used in the physician's office, such as otoscopes, ophthalmoscopes and scopes to examine the skin surface. Hand-held diagnostic instruments typically are equipped with a rechargeable battery pack which can be integrated into the handle of the instrument. The battery pack is recharged using transformers which may either be within a base unit in which the battery pack rests or the battery pack may be configured to plug directly into a standard electrical outlet.
The use of video technology with medical diagnostic instruments is known in the art and has applications with a number of medical instruments, including otoscopes, ophthalmoscopes and the like. Hitachi and Circon offered such products since the early 1980's. These products included a video adapter unit with a CCD imager which could be connected to a hand-held instrument. The video adapter provides the physician with a video display of the target area. The patient and the physician's assistants or students can also view the monitor while the examination is taking place. The technology also provides a means to obtain a video record of the examination. The eletronic data that comprises the video image may also be transmitted to remote locations to facilitate telemedical procedures via modem, satellite transmission or other suitable electronic data transmission methods.
The examination room of a modern day physician contains many various pieces of equipment and assorted medical supplies. The number and complexity of the equipment is increasing. New technologies are providing the medical team with better tools. However, a need exists to maintain an organized and efficient working area in order to allow the physician to make a correct diagnosis and to provide competent medical treatment. In a medical emergency, diagnostic and treatment tools need to be easily and quickly accessible to the medical team.
The complexity of the medical office is compounded by the fact that the various instruments are housed in separate units. In the past, the battery packs of the instruments were charged either in their own holder having a charger therein or were plugged into an electrical outlet. The video processing circuitry was housed in a separate unit. In addition, the video monitor was housed in yet another unit. The medical examination room had a plethora of electrical cords, charging units, and video monitors scattered about which could cause confusion while the physician was attempting to conduct an examination, interfering with the physician's ability to make a quick and accurate diagnosis.